1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile radio terminal apparatus capable of hidden letter display in entering information such as PIN code which needs to be concealed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional mobile radio terminal apparatus, when security code information such as PIN code is entered, the entered letters are displayed as hidden letters. Thus, even if a display unit is peeped from the surroundings, leakage of the security code information can be prevented.
Incidentally, when a mobile radio terminal apparatus in a state of accepting entry of the security code information accepts entry of the security code information, the entered numbers are not displayed as they are, but displayed as hidden letters (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-038403).
In a conventional mobile radio terminal apparatus, in a state of accepting entry of the security code information, if entry of a command to control a terminal such as USSD (Unstructured Supplementary Service Data) and the like is accepted besides entry of the security code information, both the information items are considered to be displayed as hidden letters for the purpose of preventing the leakage of the security code information. In this display processing, however, the user cannot recognize the entered information.